wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucky Strike and Unlucky
If you wanna adopt please ask on my message wall! PinkRose06 (talk) *Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without my permission! You come across two dragonets, one who seems to be nothing but luck and the other who keeps on tripping over himself. You decide to go closer and say hello. Lucky Strike and Unlucky were adopted from the Clementine Orphanage. They now live in the rainforest, being the adopted children of a female RainWing named Precious. |-|Lucky Strike= As you approach the two dragonets, the female looks up at you. She smiles and introducing herself as Lucky Strike, often called Strike or LS for short. Basic info (because I don’t want to forget): Lucky Strike (has to be with her twin Unlucky) - age: 8 years - height: 4'0" - Race: nightwing - Eyes: Bronze - Birth date - 11/11/11 (at 11:11pm) - Scales: exactly like her twin, with the exception of no missing toes and a stronger, healthier build. A sweet tear drop shaped golden scale lies at the corner of her eyes. Graceful and careful. - Abilities: good fortune, can see into the future, night vision (lacks fire) - Recieved: 11/11/11 - Adopted: 4/16/19 (I think) Appearance Strike’s healthy build and gleaming bronze eyes easily attract dragons for her to chat with. She’s only a tad taller than her brother, and their scales are nearly identical. Strike is mostly black, with a few spots of dark gray as well. The ‘stars’ on her wings seem to make small constellations, which Strike claims she will chart herself when she’s older. Relationships Unlucky: She’s good friends with her little brother, and enjoys spending time with him. While they do fight sometimes, they usually make up quickly. Precious: She loves her new mother, despite them being different tribes. While Strike’s time at the Clementine Orphanage wasn’t bad, it wasn’t a bundle full of laughs either, so she thanks Precious for adopting her. Personality TBA Backstory TBA Trivia TBA Quotes TBA |-|Unlucky= You walk over to the one who can’t stop tripping over himself. He introduces himself as Unlucky. At first you think it’s a cruel nickname, until he clarifies that it is, in fact, his name. Basic info: Unlucky (has to be with his twin Lucky Strike) - age: 8years - height: 3'7" - Race: nightwing - Eyes: lime green - Birth Date: 11/11/11 ( at 11:12 pm) - Scales: almost exactly like his twin, Unlucky has charcoal scales with yellow stars under his wing. His underbelly is a very dark blue. Because of having less nutrients in the egg than his sister, he is a bit skinnier and has a missing back claw. Clumsy and foolish - Abilities: fire breathe, lethal bite, really bad luck - Recieved: 11/11/11 - Adopted: 4/16/19 (I think) Appearance Unlucky’s build is thinner than Strike’s. His scale pattern is the same as Strike’s, but his main scales are charcoal with an extremely dark blue underbelly. His eyes are lime green, and he’s a bit shorter than his sister. The ‘stars’ on his wings form shapes that are unrecognizable, and are in no particular pattern. Some say that he even has less stars on his wings than most, and he doesn’t care to deny nor confirm it. Relationships Lucky Strike: He clings to his big sister often, since she’s the only one who can outweigh his bad luck. Whenever they fight, he’s always the one to bring them back together. Precious: He only spends as much time with his adoptive mother as Strike does. To him, she’s more of the dragon that moved him from the place that was Unlucky-proof to a rainforest where tons of disasters could happen. Personality TBA Backstory TBA Trivia TBA Quotes TBA Gallery This is were pictures of them together/separately will go, because I’m too lazy to make one for both of them. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:NightWings Category:Adoptable